


Feu de cheminée

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sera toujours fasciné par la façon dont les hommes ont domestiqué le feu, comme ils ont presque oublié maintenant comme il pouvait être dangereux…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feu de cheminée

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi de speed-writig, un thème, dix minutes ni plus ni moins pour une mini fic. Le résultat n’est pas forcément toujours cohérent, mais c’est drôle. Pour cette session, on s’est concentrées sur les originales, et le thème pour celle-ci était Feu.

Ils avaient allumé une flambée dans la cheminée. Ils n'allaient pas vraiment fêter Noël, pas eux, pas quand le monde pesait dans la balance, mais au moins ils avaient un feu. Ils avaient tout subi, ils étaient détruits, ils avaient un démon dans le donjon, mais ils avaient leur feu de cheminée, et Sam avait fait la cuisine, pour marquer le coup.

Kévin était parti se coucher, les yeux dans le vague, comme souvent, et Sam n'avait pas tardé à suivre. Dean avait tout ramené dans la cuisine, et regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Cas était toujours sur le canapé, les yeux dans les flammes. Il n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, il observait juste le bois craquer, le rouge du feu se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus. Le chasseur prit une inspiration, il aurait pu le laisser là, il ne s'en serait sans doute pas formalisé, ni peut-être rendu compte. Mais Cas' était humain maintenant, il allait peut-être oublier d'aller se coucher.

"Ça va?"

Demanda-t-il en se rasseyant près de lui, une main sur son épaule. L'ancien ange avait légèrement sursauté à sa voix. Ça non plus, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude, de ne pas être conscient de tout ce qui se passait sur terre à tout moment.

"Ça va… je n'avais jamais vraiment regardé…"

Dean fit une grimace en se tournant vers les flammes. Lui ça ne lui rappelait qu'une chose, l'enfer.

"Ce feu, il me fait un peu penser à toi. Il peut sauver les gens les gens du froid, il est chaud et fait du bien, il est magnifique… il pourrait tout détruire, tout le monde le sait et pourtant, ses bienfaits sont plus nombreux."

Dean fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire en coin, Il n'y avait que Cas pour faire de la poésie au coin du feu.

"Je sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment."

"Oui, tu le dois."

 


End file.
